tgpfffandomcom-20200214-history
Vixen Albridge
Vixen Albridge is a contestant on Abwiz92 Glee Project fanfic entitled The Glee Project Personality Vixen is just like her name - a vixen. She's sly, cunning and a seductress. She isn't a bitch, she's just firey. She's the girl who brings the alcohol to the party, always picks 'dare' in Truth or Dare and will always do stupid and extreme dares. She's always wanted a boyfriend - she's just never gotten lucky. Biography Vixen grew up with three brothers. She was always more trouble than them and liked causing mischief. When she was nine, her eldest brother Oscar was killed in a car accident which Vixen was in - she had depression for a year yet she shrugged that off easily. To add to that, her parents divorced, and Vixen went with her father who remarried to a girl young enough to be his daughter. Vixen hated her at first, yet she soon grew to her until she too was killed in an accident. Convinced she was a jinx, Vixen begged her father not to remarry, yet he still did. Her new step-mother Joleen didn't leave, yet Vixen didn't like her very much. Joleen and Vixen's father had a son called Leo. Vixen was a brisemaid at Joleen and her father's wedding last year. Revealed in Vulnerability week, when she was sixteen years old, Vixen was sexually assulted by her (ex)boyfriend, causing her to fall pregnant. Vixen stole from Joleen to pay for the abortion, which she had a few days later. It's haunted her all her life. Trivia *Vixen's hair was originally blonde, yet she hated it and dyed it black. She wasn't so keen on that, so she dyed it red, yet she brushed it too early after she dyed it and it took some of the dye out, so now her hair is black and red. *Vixen has never slept with anyone since her assult. *Her audition song was "This is War" by 30 Seconds to Mars. *She is a highly-skilled guitar player and a classically-trained piano player. *She is a very good dancer. *Vixen is a rubbish actor, and she's dreading Actability week. *Vixen wrote a book about her story, which hit the top ten charts and got a high sell. She released it after the show was filmed. Solo's Progress IN The contender was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was first on the callback list. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment, but was at risk for elimination. HIGH The contender was first on the callback list and not at risk of elimination. LOW The contender was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance and was at risk of being eliminated. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance but was not at risk of being eliminated. OUT The contender was eliminated. QUIT The contender withdrew from the competition. Homework Progress NC The guest mentor didn't comment on the contender's performance. HIGH The guest mentor praised the contender's performance. LOW The guest mentor thought the contender's performance could've been better. WIN The contender won the homework assignment. MIXED The guest mentor had mixed feelings for the contender. Call Back Order IN The contestant was safe from elimination OUT The contestant was eliminated RISK The contestant was at risk of being eliminated. W/O The contestant won the homework assignment that week and was eliminated. WON The contestant won the homework assignment that week. LEFT The contestant left the competition. WINNER The contestant won the competition. Category:Season One Cast Category:Cast